Wagstaff quotes
This page lists Wagstaff's quotes, which are spoken when the player examines an in-game object, or during certain in-game events. The player can alt-click items and objects to examine them. Wagstaff Tools Base Game * Axe- "Employs a wedge of precisely 45 degrees." * Luxury Axe- "Fascinating! Gold has much more durable properties here." * Shovel- "It is amazing what some twigs and flint can build." * Regal Shovel- "Strangely more durable than its stone counterpart." * Pickaxe- "A useful tool for acquiring minerals." * Opulent Pickaxe- "Strange, the gold makes it more durable, not less." * Razor- "Theoretically, it can be used to shave an animal." * Hammer- "For use on inanimate objects. Akin to a dissection scalpel." * Pitchfork- "A purposeful tool for prying turf." * Feather Pencil- "A lightweight writing implement for use on signage." * Brush- "Theoretically, the brushing of an animal's fur will endear me to them." * Saddle- "A rudimentary seat for traversing on domesticated animals." * War Saddle- "Requires a small sacrifice of rabbits for the sake of a war machine." * Glossamer Saddle- "Using butterfly wings as a construction material significantly lessens its weight." * Saddlehorn- "A length of curved metal for wresting a saddle off a beast's back." Shipwrecked * Machete- "A pragmatic tool for slashing objects." * Luxury Machete- "Gold is so plentiful here I can use it in household tools." Hamlet * Shears- "Cutting implements constructed from raw metal." Lights Base Game * Campfire (upon being built)- "Combustion at its finest." * Fire Pit (upon being built)- "It ignites at the mere introduction of fuel!" * Campfire (high)- "Hoohooo! An admirable display of thermodynamics!" * Fire Pit (high)- "Exothermic energy emitting at an alarming rate!" * Campfire (normal)- "An excellent source of thermal radiation." * Fire Pit (normal)- "No spark is required to ignite this fire." * Campfire (low)- "The wavelengths of the thermal waves are getting shorter." * Fire Pit (low)- "Getting dangerously low to being extinguished." * Campfire (embers)- "Requires more fuel to continue reacting exothermically." * Fire Pit (embers)- "It's down to cinders." * Campfire (out)- "Not even a trace of heat left." * Fire Pit (out)- "Remarkably, it will ignite on contact with a fuel source." * Torch- "Portable combustion. Direly needed in this environment." * Miner Hat- "The lens must focus the bioluminescence." * Pumpkin Lantern- "Strange. The length of its light emitting properties vary depending on the season." * Lantern- "A portable source of illumination that will no doubt come in handy." Reign of Giants * Endothermic Fire- "An endothermic nitre fire! Quite fascinating!" * Endothermic Fire Pit- "An endothermic nitre fire! Quite fascinating!" * Endothermic Fire (high)- "Emitting endothermic waves at an alarming rate!" * Endothermic Fire Pit (high)- "Sending out endothermic waves at an alarming rate!" * Endothermic Fire (normal)- "Fascinating! Absolutely fascinating!" * Endothermic Fire Pit (normal)- "Fascinating! Absolutely fascinating!" * Endothermic Fire (low)- "It requires more fuel to consume." * Endothermic Fire Pit (low)- "Needs more fuel to consume." * Endothermic Fire (embers)- "Nearing the end of its current fuel." * Endothermic Fire Pit (embers)- "Nearing the end of current fuel." * Endothermic Fire (out)- "I'll have to start it again." * Endothermic Fire Pit (out)- "I'll have to start it again." * Moggles- "Converts scents to visual light waves." Shipwrecked * Chiminea (all stages)- "Ah ha! I have achieved efficient combustion!" * Bottle Lantern- "Miniscule lighting in a bottle." * Boat Torch- "The fortunate angle of this stick makes for an ideal hanging device." * Boat Lantern- "An exemplary application for bioluminescence." * Obsidian Fire Pit (upon being built)- "The obsidian is a fantastic conductor of thermal energy." * Obsidian Fire Pit (high)- "The thermal energy output is enormous!" * Obsidian Fire Pit (normal)- "The obsidian really focuses the thermal output." * Obsidian Fire Pit (low)- "Not emitting as much energy as before." * Obsidian Fire Pit (embers)- "Still emanating a small amount of thermal energy." * Obsidian Fire Pit (out)- "It should ignite with the addition of a source of fuel." * Tar Lamp- "A simple yet effective design. Still smells though." * Buoyant Chiminea (upon being built)- "Efficiently contains an exothermic reaction on the water." * Buoyant Chiminea (high)- "A glorious blaze! Especially in such a water-logged environment." * Buoyant Chiminea (normal)- "Emitting thermal energy nominally." * Buoyant Chiminea (low)- "Evidence suggests the fire is getting low." * Buoyant Chiminea (embers)- "It will require more fuel to keep up the combustion process." * Buoyant Chiminea (out)- "It will require fuel to continue." Hamlet * Cork Candle Hat- "Presumably the cork will act as an insulator so my head doesn't burn." * Cowl- "Incredible. It's just like my goggles!" Survival Base Game * Backpack- "A fancy free way to bear my impedimenta." * Piggyback- "An epiphany in transporting technology." * Bird Trap- "An state-of-the-art snare for those elusive birds." * Bug Net- "An adequate replacement for the insect collecting tools I left at home." * Fishing Rod- "An elementary tool. Yet a very useful one." * Straw Roll- "The aroma of sweet hay has a lethargic effect." * Fur Roll- "Preposterously effective at producing lethargy." * Tent- "Its restorative properties are quite intriguing." * Trap- "A rudimentary invention to abduct small creatures." * Honey Poultice- "An excellent implementation of honey's antibiotic effect." * Healing Salve- "A panacea of spider venom." * Umbrella- "A portable canopy for the sun and the rain." * Compass- ** N- "North." ** S- "South." ** E- "East." ** W- "West." ** NE- "Northeast." ** SE- "Southeast." ** NW- "Northwest." ** SW- "Southwest." * Compass (generic)- "Theoretically, it is attracted to the magnetic poles of this world." * Compass (broken)- " * Bundling Wrap- "A consolidation of rope and paper makes for good wrapping." * Bundling Wrap (no items, unable to bundle)- " * Bundled Supplies- "Amazing! The weight of the items inside are reduced when bundled together!" Reign of Giants * Insulated Pack- "A portable storage device for preventing food spoilage!" * Luxury Fan- "Produces an extraordinary amount of wind." * Siesta Lean-to- "For indulging in the therapeutic properties of a nap." * Siesta Lean-to (can't sleep)- " * Siesta Lean-to (monsters)- " * Siesta Lean-to (hungry)- " * Siesta Lean-to (in cave)- " * Tent (overheating)- " * Tent (burnt)- "It's fortuitous I was not in it at the time." * Siesta Lean-to (burnt)- "Obviously it was combustible." * Thermal Stone- "Fascinating! This stone is able to store thermal energy." * Thermal Stone (frozen)- "It has absorbed the sub-zero ambient temperature. * Thermal Stone (cold)- "Helpfully, its temperature change is linked with a chromatic one." * Thermal Stone (warm)- "Giving off thermal energy." * Thermal Stone (hot)- "Its thermal energy emissions warm the recesses of my viscera." * Pretty Parasol- "It's translucency provides little protection." Shipwrecked * Thatch Pack- "Palm leaves make for an outstanding building material." * Booty Bag- "Its metaphysical properties allow it to spontaneously generate dubloons." * Sea Sack- "A sack that protects perishables, but it is made from perishables itself." * Tropical Fan- "Fascinating! It controls air currents." * Silly Monkey Ball- "He he. I can see what those simians see in this amusing sphere." * Tropical Parasol- "It provides a modicum of protection from the elements." * Anti Venom- "A tincture of antibodies." * Palm Leaf Hut (normal, burning, and burnt)- "A rudimentary structure that will keep the rain away. In theory." Hamlet * Bug B'Gone- "An excellent merger of tubers and predatory plant stalk." * Bird Whistle- "A bird whistle that appears to call an exceedingly large bird." Food Base Game * Crock Pot (empty)- "In need of ingredients." * Crock Pot (cooking, long time left)- "I'll recite the digits of pi while I wait." * Crock Pot (cooking, short time left)- "Must be using high frequency radiation to cook." * Crock Pot (finished)- "Done already? Remarkable!" * Bee Box- "A factory for industrious insects." * Bee Box (no honey)- "Currently empty. I shall have to rectify that." * Bee Box (some honey)- "The process is not yet complete." * Bee Box (full of honey)- " * Basic Farm and Improved Farm- "Gardening fundamentals seem to work the same here." * Basic Farm and Improved Farm (growing)- "It's growing at a remarkable rate!" * Basic Farm and Improved Farm (needs fertilizer)- "It would benefit from further fertilization." * Ice Box- "Just like the ice boxes at home." * Drying Rack- "Not the most sophisticated tool but it will do." * Drying Rack (drying)- "Still undergoing the evaporation process." * Drying Rack (finished)- "Food dries so rapidly here!" Reign of Giants * Crock Pot (burnt)- "Bah. Thermal energy has been applied overzealously." * Bee Box (burnt)- "Where have the bees gone to?" * Basic and Improved Farm (burnt)- "Perhaps caused by an exothermic internal reaction." * Drying Rack (drying in rain)- "The moist atmosphere is not helping the drying process." * Drying Rack (burnt)- "Perhaps it was a little too dry." * Bucket-o-poop- "Manure smells the same in this world." Shipwrecked * Mussel Stick- "An ingenious invention fabricated from readily available materials." * Mussel Bed- " * Fish Farm (empty)- "Entirely devoid of fish at the moment." * Fish Farm (growing)- "A wild selection of aquatic craniates. Still in egg form." * Fish Farm (one fish)- "Evidence suggests a roe has hatched." * Fish Farm (two fish)- "In theory, more eggs will be able to hatch." * Fish Farm (three fish)- "Theoretically this farm could still hold more fish." * Fish Farm (four fish)- "It's reached capacity! How wonderful!" Hamlet * Sprinkler- "A dynamic mechanical atomizer of H2O!" Science Base Game * Science Machine- "How interesting! Proximity affects its usability." * Alchemy Engine- "Even alchemy operates differently here." * Thermal Measurer- "Amazing! Gold has mercurial properties here." * Rainometer- "Those elements would never make a barometer at home." * Lightning Rod- "Attracts the electrostatic discharge of a lightning strike." * Lightning Rod (charged)- "Curious, it gives off light energy but no thermal energy." * Gunpowder- "An ingenious invention. Capable of much destruction." Reign of Giants * Science Machine (burnt)- "Non-functioning." * Alchemy Engine (burnt)- "Appears it was combustible." * Thermal Measurer (burnt)- "Cannot function as is." * Rainometer (burnt)- "Just carbon now." * Ice Flingomatic (off)- "I switched it off to save on fuel." * Ice Flingomatic (on)- "Primed for fire fighting!" * Ice Flingomatic (low fuel)- "It has almost consumed all of its available fuel." * Electrical Doodad- "A crystal diode made of gold and rocks! I have many uses for this!" Shipwrecked * Sea Lab- "Science on the sea! How marvelous!" * Ice Maker 3000 (empty and medium)- "A practical electric refrigeration unit that doesn't require electricity!" * Ice Maker 3000 (high)- "Producing endothermic reactions at an alarming rate!" * Ice Maker 3000 (low)- "Theoretically, it will require more fuel soon." * Ice Maker 3000 (very low)- "The fuel must be replenished immediately!" * Ice Maker 3000 (out)- "It requires fuel to convert to endothermic energy." * Quacken Drill- " Hamlet * Smelter- "Magnificent! Perhaps I can build a factory here as well." * Oscillating Fan- "Magnificent! What a marvel of engineering!" Exclusive to PS4 * Accomploshrine- "A puzzle! Let's hope it's a good one!" Fight Base Game * Spear- "Not incredibly effective weapon, but it has other uses." * Ham Bat- "Remarkably destructive yet still susceptible to food spoilage." * Boomerang- "The unbalanced aerodynamic forces acting upon it create an eliptical airborne path." * Boomerang (hit self)- "Missed! My calculations must be off." * Blow Dart- "A potent pneumatic projectile weapon." * Sleep Dart- "This mixture of bee stinger and feather has a soporific effect!" * Fire Dart- "Curious. What produces the spark that consumes the charcoal?" * Football Helmet- "Has oddly large protective qualities given its considerable softness." * Grass Suit- "Approximately a 1 on the Mohs Scale." * Log Suit- "I can study my attackers more closely with this rudimentary armor." * Marble Suit- "Its weight increases when worn, but not when carried. Fascinating!" * Bee Mine- "An absolute revelation agrarian warfare." * Tooth Trap- "How magnificently unmerciful!" Reign of Giants * Scalemail- "Is it made of asbestos?" * Morning Star- "Curious. It smells faintly of ozone." * Weather Pain- "Where does the air current originate?" Shipwrecked * Poison Spear- "Luckily the venom gland doesn't weigh down the tip of the spear." * Poison Dart- "An excellent pneumatic device that delivers a slow painful death." * Coconade- "An inspired combination of gunpowder and hard round fruit." * Coconade (lit)- "Hoohoo! I cannot wait to see it explode!" * Spear Gun (empty), Spear Gun- "A tool to propel homicidal weapons at an enemy." * Poison Spear Gun- "A pernicious propellant." * Obsidian Spear Gun- "An exothermic propellant launched via a hyperelastic material." * Cutlass Supreme- "An excellent killing implement." * Horned Helmet- "The water resistant properties of the aquatic bound bovine have transfered to this headgear." * Seashell Suit- "A rudimentary design but moderately effective." * Limestone Suit- "Has considerably more weight when it is worn." * Cactus Armor- "Defensive clothing constructed from contentious cactus projectiles." Hamlet * Halberd- "A marvelously versatile instrument capable of causing incredible harm!" * Cork Bat- "The detriment of its light weight are counteracted by its relative ease to construct." * Weevole Mantle- "Exoskeleton armor to protect my endoskeleton." * Mant Mask- "Evidently it masks my human scent as well." * Mant Suit- "What a wonderful way to infiltrate a suspicious society." * Fancy Helmet- "Incredibly durable. Though incredibly dense as well." * Tin Suit- "The riveting in this suit is quite sophisticated." * Blunderbuss- "A magnificent killing instrument. Such a sleek design." Structures Base Game * Birdcage- "An intricate enclosure for scrutinizing the local wildlife." * Birdcage (occupied)- "Fascinating! This bird has alchemical abilities." * Birdcage (occupied, sleeping)- "It sleeps standing up. Curious." * Pig House- "That house has been built at an alarmingly obtuse angle." * Pig House (occupied, lights on)- "How many porcine people fit in there?" * Pig House (occupied, lights off)- "Fascinating! They think they're hiding." * Rabbit Hutch- "Where do they grow the material for their habitats?" * Hay Wall (held)- "Not terribly heavy." * Hay Wall- "A temporary structure if I ever saw one." * Wood Wall (held)- "Segment of a wall made from boards and rope." * Wood Wall- "Sufficient for the short term." * Stone Wall (held)- "It would be more useful if it were placed on the ground." * Stone Wall- "Some solid protection to prevent unwanted trespassing." * Chest- "Has a lock, but it does not require a key. Curious." * Sign- "Curious. It's somehow entangled with my map." * Potted Fern- "A bit of horticulture warms the spirit." * Mini Sign (held)- "Its function is better realized when it is stuck in the ground." * Mini Sign (empty)- "It will be of better use if it's drawn upon." * Mini Sign (draw with no subject)- " * Mini Sign (drawn on)- "A wonderfully effective way to categorize my things." * Wood Fence (held)- "Theoretically, this would be of better use in the ground." * Wood Fence- "A simple but effective way to control the wanderings of domestic animals." * Wood Gate (held)- "I firmly believe this could be of better use in the ground." * Wood Gate- "A gate. Evidence suggests you can go through it." Reign of Giants * Pig House (burnt)- "Retains its structure amazingly well." * Rabbit Hutch (burnt)- "Still holds some residual heat." * Hay Wall (burnt)- "Predictable." * Wood Wall (burnt)- "Unsurprising. Wood is combustible." * Chest (burnt)- "No longer functioning." * Scaled Chest- "The contents are currently incombustible." * Sign (burnt)- "Wood is prone to burning." Shipwrecked * Sand Castle- "Fascinating, it seems to add protection against psychic attack." * Sand Castle (sand)- "Its psychic protective properties have depleted." * Wildbore House (normal, burning, and burnt)- "Rudimentary, but quite sound structurally." * Prime Ape Hut (normal, burning, and burnt)- "What treasures have these curious creatures amassed!" * Limestone Wall (held)- "It's of more use when it is on the ground." * Limestone Wall- "Interesting. Coral that has use as a corral." * Dragoon Den- "Fascinating! This creature assumes himself to be some kind of strongman." * Sandbag (held)- "A small obstacle for flood prevention." * Sandbag- "Theoretically, it will stem the tide. For a little while." * Seaworthy (Vanilla or ROG world)- "That invaluable dark fuel is powering transportation to another world!" * Seaworthy (SW world)- "That invaluable dark fuel is powering transportation to another world!" * Buoy- "A buoyant emitter of visible light waves." * Sea Chest- "Buoyant storage! This will revolutionize sea-going affairs!" * Ballphin Palace- "Where are all those playful mammals coming from?" * Sea Wall (held)- "A strong wall. But more effective on the ground." * Sea Wall- "Presumably, this will withstand external attack." Hamlet * Cork Barrel- "A small container constructed of a lightweight material." * Cork Barrel (burnt)- " Turfs Base Game * Wooden Flooring- " * Carpeted Flooring- " * Checkerboard Flooring- " * Cobblestones- " * Forest Turf- " * Grass Turf- " * Marsh Turf- " * Rocky Turf- " * Savanna Turf- " * Mud Turf- " * Guano Turf- " * Slimey Turf- " * Fungal Turf (blue)- " * Fungal Turf (red)- " * Fungal Turf (green)- " * Cave Rock Turf- " Reign of Giants * Deciduous Turf- " * Sandy Turf- " Shipwrecked * Snakeskin Rug- " * Jungle Turf- " * Meadow Turf- " * Magma Turf- " * Tidal Marsh Turf- " * Ashy Turf- " * Volcano Turf- " Hamlet * Lawn Turf- " * Cultivated Turf- " * Flat Stone Turf- " * Stone Road Turf- " Refine Base Game * Rope- "Refined grass braided into quite a durable cord." * Boards- "Board fabrication without planing tools! Extraordinary!" * Cut Stone- "Rectangular cuboid stonework with many uses." * Papyrus- "This paper has interesting clothlike properties." * Purple Gem- "Amazingly adept at focusing the dark fuel." * Nightmare Fuel- "I must find a way to return with this. It will revolutionize the world!!" * Beeswax- "Refined byproduct of honey production." * Wax Paper- "The melding of paper and wax for the purpose of preservation." Shipwrecked * Cloth- "Functional and flexible." * Limestone- "Sedimentary rock composed of coral." * Empty Bottle- "A shame. I was looking forward to a communication." * Coral Nubbin- "I must find the ideal spot on the seafloor to plant this." Hamlet * Claw Palm Sapling- "Evidence would suggest it wouldn't survive in the wild." Magic Base Game * Meat Effigy- "A chance to learn from failure." * Prestihatitator- "Ah yes! Exactly the knowledge I seek." * Shadow Manipulator- "For harnessing the dark forces lurking about." * Pan Flute- "Proven to produce a sonamolant song." * Night Light- "Amazing. It emits a psychic attack along with light energy!" * Night Armor- "Armor made from the dark fuel! I cannot wait to see its effects." * Dark Sword- "Dark fuel forged into a fascinating weapon! Its military applications are endless!" * One-man Band- "That wonderful dark fuel is augmenting the effectiveness of my playing." * Bat Bat- "Amazing! It converts psychic energy into kinetic energy." * Belt of Hunger- "This dark fuel could truly solve the world's hunger problems." * Chilled Amulet- "An endothermic device somehow activated by its proximity to my sternum." * Nightmare Amulet- "It uses dark fuel to induce psychic attack! I love it." * Life Giving Amulet- "Finally a way to experience what death is like!" * Fire Staff- "The dark fuel is feeding the gem's exothermic properties!" * Ice Staff- "The stone must concentrate the endothermic energy." * Telelocator Staff- "So it is possible to bend three dimensional space. I knew it!" * Telelocator Focus (full)- "A focus for spacetime manipulation." * Telelocator Focus (missing gem)- "Requires stones of an amaranthine color." * Telolocator Socket (full)- "Contains a precisely placed gem of a particular pigment." * Telelocator Socket (missing gem)- "Requires stones of an amaranth color." Reign of Giants * Meat Effigy (burnt)- "A life gone up in flames!" * Prestihatitator (burnt)- "I heartily wish it hadn't burnt." * Shadow Manipulator (burnt)- "Even the arcane can burn." * Old Bell- "It oscillates at an unusual wavelength." Shipwrecked * Piratihatitator- "The schematics in this machine could revolutionize the world!" * Piratihatitator (burnt)- " * Dripple Pipes- "Yet another instrument I would very much like to bring back with me." Hamlet * Hogus Porkusator- "A source of arcane knowledge in the form of an amusing air borne pig." * Hogus Porkusator (burnt)- " * Skyworthy (non-Hamlet world)- "I must learn how to harness the dark fuel into a teleportation device!" * Skyworthy (Hamlet world)- "Another innovation that runs on dark fuel!" Dress Base Game * Sewing Kit- "The hound's tooth needle has proven quite dependable." * Rabbit Earmuffs- "Keeps in thermal waves. Keeps out sound waves." * Straw Hat- "Required a large amount of grass to construct. But fairly worth the effort." * Beefalo Hat- "A captivating cap for cattle camouflage. And it keeps me warm!" * Beekeeper Hat- "Its translucent mesh allows for closer contact." * Feather Hat- "Attracting birds. Perhaps they think me one of them?" * Winter Hat- "A knitted hat constructed from silk and grass." * Top Hat- "An extravagant hat. And one that is affecting my brain waves." * Dapper Vest- "The hound's tooth has proven quite comfortable. Interesting..." * Breezy Vest- "Allows for proper air convection." * Puffy Vest- "Allows for proper air conduction." * Bush Hat- "How odd! Such a rudimentary disguise, yet so effective." * Garland- "It counteracts the effects of psychic attack! Fascinating!" * Walking Cane- "Amazing! It passes kinetic energy onto its user." Reign of Giants * Cat Cap- "For something fashioned from spider webs it's remarkably unsticky." * Fashion Melon- "It's sticky and made with sticks. Fascinating!" * Ice Cube- "Freezes the brain and lowers my internal body temperature." * Rain Coat- "An excellent insulator of moisture and electrostatic charge." * Rain Hat- "Excellent apparel for traversing rainy weather." * Summer Frest- "Quite effective in reflecting thermal waves." * Floral Shirt- "The flowers have fused into a pattern! Fascinating!" * Eyebrella- "Perspicillum for precipitation." * Hibearnation Vest- "Appetite suppressing winter apparel! Astonishing!" Shipwrecked * Brain of Thought- "The schematics for a plethora of incredible inventions are in now contained within my brain!" * Snakeskin Hat- "Smells not unlike wet snake." * Snakeskin Jacket- "The snake scale is quite water resistant." * Blubber Suit- "Smells faintly of ambergris." * Windbreaker- "Has an unbelievable resistance to gale force winds." * Tar Suit- "An entirely effective rain suit! Could be a bit more durable." * Particulate Purifier- "Amazing! It functions without requiring a sealed cover over the mouth!" * Sleek Hat- "Incredible. It's worn on the head, yet affects the whole body." * Shark Tooth Crown- "In theory, this fabricated bravado will restore my mental state." * Dumbrella- "Its duplicate canopies have increased its effectiveness exponentially." Hamlet * Gas Mask- "It appears that those ocular plumes are great at air filtration." * Pith Hat- "Armored head protection amazingly suited to jungle exploration." * Thunderhat- "A lightning rod mere inches from my brain. What an intriguing experiment!" Nautical Shipwrecked * Log Raft- "The dispersal of weight should keep me briefly afloat." * Raft- "A moderately manufactured buoyant craft." * Row Boat- "A sufficient ship for my mundane explorative tasks." * Cargo Boat- "A top-notch transporter of goods across bodies of water." * Armored Boat- "Sometimes the simplest designs are the most impressive." * Encrusted Boat- "Surprisingly agile, despite its chaotic design." * Surfboard- " * The 'Sea Legs'- "This looks well kept. As if the owner has used it recently." * Boat Repair Kit- "Strange. Where did the glue come from?" * Thatch Sail- "Passable material for capturing wind currents." * Cloth Sail- "Based its malleability and texture, this will make me go fast!" * Snakeskin Sail- "Theoretically, it's reliable despite its patchy appearance." * Feather Lite Sail- "These feathers appear to be adept at attracting wind currents." * Iron Wind- "Yet another contrivance which makes use of those versatile gears!" * Boat Cannon- "Explosive! Someone could do considerable damage with this!" * Quackering Ram- "An exceptionally enormous blunt object to hit things with." * Sea Trap (held and placed)- "I do hope this yields a lobster dinner." * Sea Yard (off)- "I must extract more tar for this marvelous machine to work again!" * Sea Yard (on)- "Magnificent. I could use this kind of automation in my factory!" * Sea Yard (out of fuel)- "Getting precariously low on fuel." * Tar Extractor (off)- "It requires the turning of a switch to function." * Tar Extractor (on)- "Splendid. We very much need something like this at home." * Tar Extractor (out of fuel)- "Evidence suggests it needs more tar." * Trawl Net- "What enigmas of the deep can I uncover!" * Trawl Net (detached)- "Full of the wonders of the sea!" * Trawl Net (sinking)- "Theoretically, it will reach the bottom soon." * Trawl Net (sinking soon)- "Descending rapidly..." * Spyglass- "The glass bottle makes an uncommonly good looking glass." * Super Spyglass- "The refraction properties of that lens is astonishing!" * Captain Hat- "Curious. It appears to have an affect on my sailing competency." * Pirate Hat- "Effects the probability of my success as a sea captain." * Lucky Hat- "Incredible. It increases the probability of finding treasure!" * Life Jacket- "Ingenious! The empty glass bottles will keep me buoyant!" Hamlet * Cork Bowl Canoe- "Theoretically, it works. Though I won't predict for how long." Volcanic Shipwrecked * Obsidian Machete- "An adamantine blade with exothermic properties." * Obsidian Axe- "Incredible! The obsidian is converting kinetic energy into thermal energy." * Obsidian Spear- "Initial observations suggest the obsidian gets really hot." * Obsidian Armor- "The reptilian heart and obsidian have imbued it with incendiary properties." * Obsidian Coconade- "Contains an explosive amount of potential energy." * Howling Conch- "Intriguing! Its sound reverberations have an effect on the weather!" * Sail Stick- "A superlative utilization of dark fuel. The world will be better for its introduction!" * Volcano Staff- "Such power focused into a portable staff! Magnificent!" Ancient Base Game * Thulecite- "That captivating dark fuel is concentrated in these stones." * Thulecite Wall (held)- "A wall segment made from the endemic technology." * Thulecite Wall- "Fascinating! I would love to decipher those markings." * Thulecite Medallion (min)- "It's attuned to areas of psychic attack." * Thulecite Medallion (rising low)- "It's picking up fluctuations." * Thulecite Medallion (rising high)- "It's releasing a pulse. Almost as if it were alive!" * Thulecite Medallion (max)- "Hohoo! I'm being hit with fluctuating psychic attacks!" * Thulecite Medallion (receding high)- "The pulses are coming less frequently now." * Thulecite Medallion (receding low)- "The psychic attacks are over. What a shame!" * Thulecite Medallion (outside ruins)- "I'll need to find a place where this works." * The Lazy Forager- "The dark fuel must be somehow manipulating electromagnetic forces." * Magiluminescence- "A dark fuel infused discharger of kinetic and light energy." * Construction Amulet- "A facilitator for the breaking of the laws of conservation!" * The Lazy Explorer- "Quite similar to my Telebrella but it uses that fascinating dark fuel!" * Star Caller's Staff- "The dark fuel in this staff allows me to break all known laws of physics!" * Deconstruction Staff- "The stone must act as a conduit for the dark energy." * Pick/Axe- "A revelation! Two tools have been merged into one!" * Thulecite Crown- "A solid field is being created out of the dark fuel. What a revelation!" * Thulecite Suit- "That wonderful dark fuel provides an extra barrier to this armor." * Thulecite Club- "That fascinating dark energy has amplified the brutality of this weapon." * Houndius Shootius (held)- "Those rocks possess considerable power." * Houndius Shootius- "It forms a loyalty to its manufacturer! How fascinating!" Treasure Hunting Hamlet * Disarming Tools- "An aid in negotiating those violent booby traps." * Ball Pein Hammer- "A diminutive tool, ideal for negotiating the removal of gems." * Gold Pan- "I do hope the holes were meant to be there." * Magnifying Glass- "Excellent! A burning glass!" City Planning Hamlet * Lamp Post (off)- " * Lamp Post (on)- " * Town House- " * The Sterling Trough Deli- " * Pigg and Pigglet's General Store- " * Curly Tails Mud Spa- " * Swinesbury Fine Grocer's- " * Miss Sow's Floral Arrangements- " * 'The Sty' Oddities Emporium- " * The Flying Pig Arcane Shop- " * The Boar's Tusk Weapon Shop- " * The Sow's Ear Hat Shop- " * My City Hall- " * Slanty Shanty- " * Security Contract- " Renovate Hamlet * House Expansion Permit- " * Demolition Permit- " Flooring * Wood Flooring- " * Marble Flooring- " * Checkered Flooring- " * Slate Flooring- " * Sheet Metal Flooring- " * Garden Stone Flooring- " * Geometric Tiles Flooring- " * Shag Carpet- " * Transitional Flooring- " * Wood Panel Flooring- " * Herringbone Flooring- " * Hexagon Flooring- " * Curcy Hoof Flooring- " * Octagon Flooring- " Shelves * Carved Bookshelf- " * Basic Bookshelf- " * Cinderblock Bookshelf- " * Marble Shelf- " * Glass Shelf- " * Ladder Shelf- " * Hutch Shelf- " * Industrial Shelf- " * Adjustable Shelf- " * Windowed Cabinet- " * Wall Mounted Shelf- " * A-Frame Shelf- " * Crates Shelf- " * Fridge- " * Floating Shelf- " * Pipe Shelf- " * Hat Tree- " * Pallet Shelf- " Plantholders * Basic Plantholder- " * WIP Plantholder- " * Fancy Plantholder- " * Bonsai Plantholder- " * Dishgarden Plantholder- " * Philodendron Plantholder- " * Orchid Plantholder- " * Draceana Plantholder- " * Xerographica Plantholder- " * Birdcage Plantholder- " * Palm Plantholder- " * ZZ Plantholder- " * Fernstand Plantholder- " * Fern Plantholder- " * Terrarium Plantholder- " * Plantpet Plantholder- " * Traps Plantholder- " * Pitcher Plantholder- " * Marble Plantholder- " * "Character" Tree- " * Festive Tree- " Columns * Planed Wood Column- " * Millinery Column- " * Round Column- " * Lit Marble Column- " Wall Papers * Wood Panelling- " * Checkered Wall Paper- " * Floral Wall Paper- " * Sunflower Wall Paper- " * Harlequin Wall Paper- " * Peagawk Wall Paper- " * Orange Wall Paper- " * Purple Wall Paper- " * Rope Wall Panneling- " * Circle Wall Tiling- " * Marble Wall Tiling- " * Fine Wall Tiling- " * Full Wall Moulding- " * Upholstered Wall- " Ceiling Lights * Wired Bulb- " * Metal Shade Lamp- " * Chandalier- " * Rope Light- " * Dual Rope Light- " * Blown Glass Bulb- " * Cherry Lamp Shade- " * Hanging Blooming Lamp- " * Hanging Floral Lamp- " * Tophat Light- " * Derby Light- " Wall Decorations * Photo- " * Full Length Mirror- " * Embroidery Hoop- " * Mosaic- " * Wreath- " * Axe- " * Hunt- " * Periodic Table- " * Gears Art- " * Cape- " * No Smoking- " * Black Cat- " * Tasteful Fish Mounting- " * Beefalo Mounting- " Chairs * Classic Chair- " * Corner Chair- " * Bench- " * Horned Chair- " * Footrest- " * Lounge Chair- " * Massager Chair- " * Stuffed Chair- " * Rocking Chair- " * Ottoman Chair- " * Fancy Chaise- " House Upgrades * Cottage Kit- " * Tudor Home Kit- " * Gothic Home Kit- " * Brick Home Kit- " * Turreted Home Kit- " * Villa Kit- " * Manor Kit- " Doors * Hardwood Door- " * Stone Archway- " * Forest Door- " * Wrought Iron Door- " * Curtained Door- " * Industrial Door- " * Round Doorway- " * Gothic Door- " Windows * Peaked Curtain Window- " * Round Burlap Window- " * Peaked Window- " * Square Window- " * Tall Window- " * Large Square Curtain Window- " * Tall Curtain Window- " * Greenhouse Wall- " Rugs * Eye Rug- " * Square Throw Rug- " * Oval Rug- " * Large Rug- " * Fur Throw Rug- " * Hedgehog Rug- " * Porcupus Rug- " * Hoofprint Rug- " * Octagon Rug- " * Swirl Rug- " * Catcoon Rug- " * Rubbermat Rug- " * Web Rug- " * Metal Rug- " * Wormhole Rug- " * Braid Rug- " * Beard Rug- " * Nailbed Rug- " * Crime Rug- " * Soccer Rug- " Lamps * Fringe Lamp- " * Stainglass Lamp- " * Downbridge Lamp- " * Dual Embroidered Lamp- " * Ceramic Lamp- " * Glass Lamp- " * Dual Fringes Lamp- " * Candelabra Lamp- " * Elizabethan Lamp- " * Gothic Lamp- " * Orb Lamp- " * Bellshade Lamp- " * Crystals Lamp- " * Upturn Lamp- " * Dual Upturn Lamp- " * Spool Lamp- " * Edison Lamp- " * Adjustable Lamp- " * Right Angle Lamp- " * Fancy Lamp- " Tables * Round Table- " * Hard Wood Desk- " * DIY Table- " * College Table- " * Crate Table- " * Chess Table- " Nature - Plants Base Game * Evergreen- "I deduce it's not one of the possessed kind." * Lumpy Evergreen- "It must undergo some kind of spontaneous generation." * Spiky Tree- "It abounds with twigs." * Evergreen (stump)- "Excellent specimen. I should perform a necropsy on it!" * Lumpy Evergreen (stump)- "The cross section of a tree I have cleaved." * Spiky Tree (stump)- "Cleaving it has cut short its ability to survive." * Evergreen (burning)- "Undergoing an exothermic redox reaction." * Lumpy Evergreen (burning)- "Combustion at work." * Spiky Tree (burning)- "Scientific proof that this tree is combustible." * Evergreen (burnt)- "Just soot and ash now." * Lumpy Evergreen (burnt)- "Apt to become air particulate at the first stiff breeze." * Spiky Tree (burnt)- "Evidence that a fire has occurred here recently." * Evergreen (sapling)- "I suspect it will grow quickly, like most things in this world." * Log- "Cross-section of a tree. For fuel and construction purposes." * Log (burning)- "Combusting beautifully." * Charcoal- "The result of pyrolysis." * Pine Cone- "My favorite portable Fibonacci sequence." * Marble Tree- "A deposit of metamorphic rock in the form of a tree." * Totally Normal Tree (normal and stump)- "I've never seen such vitality in a tree!" * Living Log- "I do wish logs at home were similarly afflicted." * Sapling- "I predict it will be a tree soon enough." * Sapling (picked)- "Experience dictates it will grow back." * Sapling (burning)- "All wood will burn." * Sapling (held)- "I will endeavor to find suitable soil for this." * Twigs- "A common resource with a remarkable amount of applications. * Grass Tuft- "Has an unusually strong tensile strength." * Grass Tuft (picked)- "Luckily the growth rate here is extraordinarily rapid." * Grass Tuft (barren)- "I deduce it requires fertilization." * Grass Tuft (burning)- "An alluring example of thermodynamics." * Grass Tuft (held)- "Just as adaptable as the grass types I'm used to." * Cut Grass- "I've never seen such tensile strength in a grass before!" * Berry Bush- "I detect a slight smell of primrose." * Berry Bush (picked)- "Fortuitously, those fruit germinates quickly here." * Berry Bush (barren)- "If my theory is correct, the bush requires some cultivation." * Berry Bush (burning)- " * Berry Bush (held)- "Quite adaptable to different soils." * Reeds- "Good for paper, if it is anything like its earthly counterparts." * Reeds (burning)- "Apparently susceptible to combustion." * Reeds (picked)- "Theoretically, they will grow back." * Cut Reeds- "Pliable yet tough. Very useful. Very useful indeed." * Plant- "An exceptional example of plant life here." * Plant (growing)- "Germinating rapidly." * Plant (ready to be picked)- "It has an exceptionally rapid growth rate." * Marsh Plant- "A decorative plant of no practical use." * Spiky Bush- "An abundant source of twigs." * Spiky Bush (picked)- "Given the rapid growth rate here, it should grow back soon." * Spiky Bush (burning)- "Wood is combustible. Even in this damp environment." * Spiky Bush (held)- "Strange, those barbarous thorns aren't harmful like this." * Flower- "I feel oddly comforted by picking these. How compelling..." * Petals- "Smells faintly of chamomile." * Evil Flower- "Theoretically it has been in contact with some of that dark fuel." * Dark Petals- "I calculate it's been infused with dark fuel." * Carrot (planted)- "A root vegetable that's gathering soil nutrients." * Red Mushroom- "A red capped mushroom. Theoretically, it's poisonous." * Red Mushroom (sleeping)- "The season is conducive to fungus growing." * Red Mushroom (picked)- "I can reasonably assume it will grow back soon." * Green Mushroom- "I will have to cook it to take advantage of its medicinal properties." * Green Mushroom (sleeping)- "A sure sign the ground is saturated with water." * Green Mushroom (picked)- "An influx of rain will cause it to grow again." * Blue Mushroom- "This will most certainly not agree with me." * Blue Mushroom (sleeping)- "A fungal discovery!" * Blue Mushroom (picked)- "Presumably it will regrow when on adequately saturated ground." Reign of Giants * Birchnut Tree- "A tree. But it gives off a strange energy." * Birchnut Tree (stump)- "It doesn't have that many rings. Must be quite young." * Birchnut Tree (burning)- "Combusting at an alarming rate." * Birchnut Tree (burnt)- "A pile of burnt carbon." * Birchnut Tree (sapling)- "Everything in this world grows shockingly quickly." * Sapling (withered)- "The weather has withered it." * Grass Tuft (withered)- "Presumably it's the heat that is causing it to wither." * Berry Bush (withered)- "These bushes are susceptible to this exceptional heat." * Plant (withered)- "Not fit for the current weather conditions." * Birchnut- "The possessed topiaries are immensely protective of these." * Cactus- "Intrinsically reactionary!" * Cactus (picked)- "I assume it will grow back." * Tumbleweed- "What mysteries are within that mobile sphere of branches?" Shipwrecked * Jungle Tree- " * Jungle Tree (burning)- " * Jungle Tree (burnt)- " * Jungle Tree (stump)- " * Jungle Tree (sapling)- " * Jungle Tree Seed- " * Mangrove (burnt)- " * Palm Tree- " * Palm Tree (burning)- " * Palm Tree (burnt)- " * Palm Tree (stump)- " * Palm Tree (sapling)- " * Palm Leaf- " * Regular Jungle Tree (normal and stump)- " * Bamboo Patch- " * Bamboo Patch (burning)- " * Bamboo Patch (burnt)- " * Bamboo Patch (stump)- " * Bamboo Root- " * Bamboo- " * Viney Bush- " * Snake Den- " * Viney Bush (burning)- " * Snake Den (burning)- " * Viney Bush (burnt)- " * Snake Den (burnt)- " * Viney Bush (stump)- " * Snake Den (stump)- " * Viney Bush Root- " * Vine- " * Mangrove (normal, burning, and stump)- " * Grass (water)- " * Brainy Sprout (normal and picked)- " * Seaweed (planted and picked)- " * Tidal Plant- " Hamlet * Claw Palm Tree- "An invaluable source of a hydrophobic substance." * Claw Palm Tree (burning)- " * Claw Palm Tree (burnt)- " * Claw Palm Tree (stump)- " * Cork- "A lightweight, hydrophobic material." * Claw Palm Sapling (planted)- " * Rainforest Tree- " * Rainforest Tree (burning)- " * Rainforest Tree (burnt)- " * Rainforest Tree (stump)- " * Sick Rainforest Tree- " * Cocooned Tree- " * Jungle Burr- " * Rainforest Tree Sapling- " * Tea Tree- " * Tea Tree (burning)- " * Tea Tree (burnt)- " * Tea Tree (stump)- " * Seed Pod- " * Tea Tree Sapling- " * Tuber Tree- " * Blooming Tuber Tree- " * Tall Grass- "The obstinacy of this grass requires something sharper than my hands." * Tall Grass (cut)- " * Exotic Flower- " * Aloe (planted)- " * Asparagus (planted)- " * Radish (planted)- " * Nettle Vine- " * Nettle Vine (picked)- " * Nettle Plant (held)- " * Bramble- " * Hanging Vine- " * Great Leafy Stalk- " * Lotus Plant- " * Lily Pad- " * Lawn Decoration- " * Hedge- " * Hedge (untrimmed)- " * Hedge (burning)- " * Hedge (burnt)- " * Intricate Topiary- " * Magic Flower- " * Weathered Branch- " * Weathered Shrub- " * Weathered Stick- " * Weathered Tree- " * Weathered Trunk- " Nature - Objects Base Game * Beehive- "It vibrates with activity." * Killer Bee Hive- "It vibrates with activity." * Honeycomb- "Enough to start a new hive." * Hound Mound- "Are there hounds hiding within it?" * Bones- "A beastly banquet has left a pile of skeletal remains." * Touch Stone- "Another chance to fulfill my destiny!" * Obelisk (sane, up)- "Ingenious! It must be tuning in to my beta waves!" * Obelisk (sane, down)- "I would very much like to talk with its engineer!" * Obelisk (insane, up)- "Fantastic, technology dependent on psychic attack." * Obelisk (insane, down)- "I would very much like to introduce this technology to the population back home." * Harp Statue- "Who could this be modeled after? And where is his head?" * Marble Pillar- "I would very much like to talk to the architect of that structure." * Marble- "The mineral used by the architect of those mysterious statues." * Rundown House- "What are they getting up to in there?" * Merm Head- "Strangely supple dermis for something that's deceased." * Pig Head- "It appears to be a conduit for dark forces." * Pig Torch- "It appears to be unusually compelling to those aggressive humanoid pigs." * Basalt- "Immutable. It mocks my curiosity!" * Boulder- "A collection of sedimentary rocks." * Rocks- "A collection of sedimentary rocks." * Flint- "Its sharpness can be exploited to build many rudimentary tools." * Nitre- "A magnificent mineral with endothermic properties!" * Gold Nugget- "Oddly more common here than lead or copper." * Grave- " * Grave (dug)- " * Suspicious Dirt Pile- " * Animal Track- " * Animal Track (lost its trail)- " * Animal Track (found)- " * Wooden Thing- " * Wooden Thing (partially assembled)- " * Wooden Thing (locked)- " * Wooden Thing (fully assembled)- " * Ring Thing- " * Crank Thing- " * Box Thing- " * Metal Potato Thing- " * Worm Hole- " * Worm Hole (open)- " * Worm Hole (exited)- " * Pond- " * Skeleton- " * Spider Den- " * Spider Eggs- " * Rabbit Hole- " * Walrus Camp- " * Walrus Camp (empty)- " * Sunken Boat- " * Sunken Boat (empty)- " * Flotsam- " Reign of Giants * Ice- " * Mini Glacier- " * Mini Glacier (melted)- " * Animal Track (spring, lost trail)- " * Burrow- " * Rabbit Hole (collapsed)- " * Rundown House (burnt)- "The burnt husk of a building." * Merm Head (burnt)- "Perhaps it is the result of a sacrifice?" * Pig Head (burnt)- "Fascinating. The fire hasn't affected its components." * Hollow Stump- " * Hollow Stump (empty)- " * Glommer's Statue- " * Glommer's Statue (mined)- " * Skeleton (self)- " * Sunken Boat (burnt)- " Shipwrecked * Crabbit Den- " * Crabbit Den (collapsed)- " * Fishermerm's Hut- " * Merm Hut- " * Merm Hut (burnt)- " * Shoal- " * Wobster Den- " * Coral Reef- " * Coral- " * Coral Larva- " * Limpet Rock- " * Limpet Rock (withered)- " * Limpet Rock (picked)- " * Magma Pile- " * Magma Pile (gold)- " * Krissure- " * Steamer Trunk- " * Sandy Pile- " * Sand- " * Sharkitten Den- " * Sharkitten Den (inactive)- " * Volcano- " * Dragoon Egg- " * Suspicious Bubbles- " * Suspicious Bubbles (lost its trail)- " * Suspicious Bubbles (found)- " * Suspicious Bubbles (lost trail, Monsoon Season)- " * Tar Slick- " * Tar- " * Tar Trap- " * Tidal Pool- " * Lava Pool- " * Mussels- " * Mussels (with stick)- " * Slot Machine- " * Electric Isosceles- " * Octo Chest- " * Debris- " * Crate- " * Wildbore Head (normal and burnt)- " * Wildbore Head (burnt)- " * Seashell (beached)- " * Seashell- " * Poisonous Hole- " * Gunpowder Barrel- " * X Marks the Spot- " * Rawling- " * Watery Grave- " * Wreck- " * Wooden Platform Thing (all states)- " * Grassy Thing- " * Screw Thing- " * Wooden Potato Thing- " * Ring Thing- " Hamlet * Stone Slab- "A collection of sedimentary rocks." * Stone Slab (flipped)- "A collection of sedimentary rocks." * Dung Pile- "Some creature has produced an excessive amount of excrement!" * Dung Ball- "Excellent! The act of rolling has picked up a motley of paraphernalia." * Thundernest- " * Iron Hulk (head)- " * Iron Hulk (hand)- " * Iron Hulk (ribs)- " * Iron Hulk (foot)- " * Iron Ore- " * Sparkling Pool- " * Gold Dust- " * Gnat Mound- " * Farm House- " * Quarry Lodgings- " * Secret Bandit Camp- " * Cave Cleft- " * Ruinous Entrance- " * Mant Hill- " * Crumbling Brazier- " * Crumbling Visage- " * Ancient Wall- "Oh, if only I could read those ruins! So much knowledge to learn!" * Fountain of Youth- "Evidence would suggest it has restorative properties." * Ominous Carving- "Intriguing. This requires further investigation." * Teetering Pillar- "A pillar of nominal size and shape." * Petrified Egg (1)- " * Petrified Egg (2)- " * Petrified Egg (3)- " * Petrified Egg (4)- " * Rusty Lamp- " * Weathered House- " Nature - Caves Base Game * Plugged Sinkhole- " * Sinkhole (generic)- " * Sinkhole (open)- " * Exit to Surface (generic)- " * Exit to Surface (open)- " * Red Mushtree- " * Green Mushtree- " * Blue Mushtree- " * Light Flower- " * Light Bulb- " * Stalagmite- " * Stalagmite (pointy)- " * Spilagmite- " * Slurtle Mound- " * Splumonkey Pod- " * Fern- " * Foliage- " * Cave Banana Tree- " * Cave Banana Tree (burnt)- " Hamlet * Spooky Hole- " * Stone Plug- " * Unimportant Rock Pillar- " Nature - Ruins Base Game * Plugged Ruins Sinkhole- " * Ruins Sinkhole- " * Ancient Statue- " * Ancient Pseudoscience Station (broken)- " * Ancient Pseudoscience Station- " * Algae- " * Broken Clockworks (type 1)- " * Broken Clockworks (type 2)- " * Broken Clockworks (type 3)- " * Relic- " * Relic (broken)- " * Thulecite Fragments- " * Cave Lichen- " * Ornate Chest- " * Large Ornate Chest- " * Nightmare Light- " Nature - Volcano Shipwrecked * Obsidian Workbench- " * Coffee Plant- " * Coffee Plant (picked)- " * Coffee Plant (barren)- " * Coffee Plant (withered)- " * Coffee Plant (held)- " * Elephant Cactus- " * Elephant Cactus (withered)- " * Elephant Cactus Stump- " * Elephant Cactus (held)- " * Cactus Spike- " * Obsidian Boulder- " * Obsidian- " * Charcoal Boulder- " * Burnt Ash Tree- " * Dragoon Saliva- " * Woodlegs' Cage- " * Woodlegs (free)- " * Volcano Altar of Snackrifice- " * Volcano Altar of Snackrifice (active)- " * Volcano (exit)- " Nature - Ruinous Caves Hamlet * A Smashing Pot- " * Dart Trap- " * Nasty Spear Trap- " * Busted Spear Trap- " * Tempting Idol- " * Erroded Totem- " * Unimportant Pillar- " * Vines- " * Wall Brazier- " * Wishing Well- " * End's Well- " Nature - Mant Hill Hamlet * Antcomb Home- " * Honey Chest- " * Lamp- " * Mant Warrior Egg- " * Stalacmite Throne- " Nature - Palace Hamlet * Palace- " * Royal Gallery Exhibit- " Mobs - Monsters Base Game * Clockwork Knight- " * Clockwork Bishop- " * Clockwork Rook- " * Damaged Knight- " * Damaged Bishop- " * Damaged Rook- " * Charlie (the darkness monster)- " * Charlie (attacked by)- " * Hound- " * Red Hound- " * Blue Hound- " * Hound's Tooth- " * Spider- " * Spider Warrior- " * Spider (sleeping)- " * Spider Warrior (sleeping)- " * Spider (dead)- " * Spider Warrior (dead)- " * Spider Gland- " * Silk- " * Krampus- " * Krampus Sack- " * Merm- " * Frog- " * Frog (sleeping)- " * Frog (dead)- " * Tentacle- " * Tentacle Spike- " * Tentacle Spots- " * Big Tentacle- " * Baby Tentacle- " * Guardian Pig- " * Werepig- " * Ghost- " * MacTusk- " * Wee MacTusk- " * Walrus Tusk- " * Tam o' Shanter- " * Mosquito- " * Mosquito (held)- " * Mosquito Sack- " * Nearby Mosquitoes- " * Cave Spider- " * Spitter- " * Batilisk- " * Meat Bulb- " * Fleshy Bulb- " * Eyeplant- " * Slurper- " * Slurper Pelt- " * Dangling Depth Dweller- " * Depths Worm (emerged)- " * Depths Worm (lure)- " * Depths Worm (burrowed)- " * Ewecus- " * Steel Wool- " Reign of Giants * Varg- " * Poison Birchnut Tree- " * Birchnutter- " Shipwrecked * Crocodog- " * Yellow Crocodog- " * Blue Crocodog- " * Floaty Boaty Knight- "Amazing! I ran into many difficulties waterproofing my automaton." * Flup (normal and in ground)- "An incredible amphibious fish! Let me take a look at you." * Eyeshot- "The fascinating eye stalk of this fish would be ideal for a blow dart." * Pirate Ghost- "A swashbuckling, seafaring spectral spectacle!" * Poison Mosquito- "I presume they carry diseases here too." * Yellow Mosquito Sack- "Theoretically, it could be used as an antivenom." * Snake- " * Poison Snake- " * Snakeskin- " * Spider Warrior (venomous)- " * Spider Warrior (venomous, sleeping)- " * Spider Warrior (venomous, dead)- " * Sea Hound- " * Stink Ray- " * Swordfish- " * White Whale- " * White Whale Carcass- " * Dragoon- " Hamlet * Ancient Spirit- " * Giant Grub- " * Gnat Swarm- " * Hanging Vine- " * Mant Warrior- " * Masked Pig- " * Swashy Hat- " * Bandit Stash Map- " * Poison Dartfrog- " * Rabid Beetle- " * Scorpion- " * Snaptooth Seedling- " * Snaptooth Flytrap- " * Spider Monkey- " * Spider Monkey (sleeping)- " * Spider Monkey (dead)- " * Vampire Bat- " * Pig Skin?- " * Viper- " * Weevole- " * Weevole Carapace- " Mobs - Neutral Animals Base Game * Beefalo- " * Beefalo (follower)- " * Beefalo (sleeping)- " * Beefalo (naked)- " * Beefalo (domesticated)- " * Beefalo (domesticated, pudgy)- " * Beefalo (domesticated, docile)- " * Beefalo (domesticated, ornery)- " * Beefalo Wool- " * Beefalo Horn- " * Baby Beefalo- " * Nearby Bees- " * Bee- " * Killer Bee- " * Bee (held)- " * Killer Bee (held)- " * Stinger- " * Pig (normal and sleeping)- " * Pig (follower)- " * Pig (dead)- " * Pig Skin- " * Bunnyman and Beardlord- " * Bunny Puff- " * Koalefant- " * Winter Koalefant- " * Pengull- "Has a considerably larger beak than I'm used to." * Rock Lobster- " * Slurtle- " * Snurtle- " * Slurtle Slime- " * Broken Shell- " * Shelmet- " * Snurtle Shell Armor- " * Splumonkey- " Reign of Giants * Buzzard- " * Catcoon- " * Cat Tail- " * Volt Goat- " * Volt Goat (charged)- " * Volt Goat Horn- " Shipwrecked * Blue Whale- " * Blue Whale Carcass (all stages)- " * Bottlenose Ballphin- " * Dorsal Fin- " * Jellyfish- " * Jellyfish (held)- " * Water Beefalo (normal, sleeping and follower)- " * Horn- " * Prime Ape- " * Wildbore- " Hamlet * Elder Mandrake- " * Hippopotamoose- " * Hippopotamoose Antler- " * Mant- " * Mant (sleeping)- " * Mant (dead)- " * Platapine- " * Platapine Quill- " * Pog- " * Royal Guard- " Mobs - Passive Animals Base Game * Butterfly- "Strange that I haven't yet seen any caterpillars." * Butterfly (held)- "I must remember to be careful with its delicate wings." * Crow- "A feathered creature that looks remarkably like a crow." * Crow (held)- "I could study it better in some kind of cage." * Redbird- "In many ways similar to the ones at home. In many ways quite different." * Redbird (held)- "I wonder what those eyes have seen." * Snowbird- "There's a strange relation between birds and the proximity of seeds here." * Snowbird (held)- "If only I could see through those eyes." * Jet Feather- "Interesting! Feathers appear to have properties wholly unique from each other." * Crimson Feather- "Epidermal growth with several exploitable properties." * Azure Feather- "Only available in the cold season." * Gobbler- "Appears to have a fixation on the berries." * Eye Bone- "Quite alluring. Especially to my furry companion." * Eye Bone (Chester dead)- "It's been dormant since the death of my furry companion." * Eye Bone (ashes)- "The bone has lost its appealing characteristics." * Chester- "An animal with nine stomachs! And capable of such regurgitation." * Rabbit and Beardling- "Undergoes an incredible metamorphosis at the proximity of a psychic attack." * Rabbit and Beardling (held)- "Wringing its neck would be the fastest way to end its life." * Fireflies- "Enchantingly elusive bioluminescence." * Fireflies (held)- "An exploitable source of bioluminescence." * Mandrake (planted)- " * Mandrake (follower)- " * Mandrake (dead)- " * Mandrake (cooked)- " * Mandrake (knocked out by)- " Reign of Giants * Glommer- "Such a complex arrangement of oculus!" * Glommer's Flower- "Its smell appears to be attracting that flying creature." * Glommer's Flower (Glommer dead)- "Evidentaly, its attractive properties cease at death." * Glommer's Flower (ashes)- "Burnt flowers produce no attractive properties." * Glommer's Wings- "How did these wings support such a bulky creature?" * Glommer's Goop- "An entirely innovative source of energy!" * Raised Dirt (underground Moleworm)- "A burrower and a borrower." * Moleworm (aboveground)- "An entirely unusual creature formed from entirely usual ones." * Moleworm (held)- "I suspect it has a very complex sense of smell." Shipwrecked * Bioluminescence- " * Crabbit and Beardling- " * Crabbit and Beardling (held)- " * Shifting Sands- " * Dogfish- " * Sharkitten- " * Fishbone- " * Fishbone (Packim dead)- " * Fishbone (ashes)- " * Packim Baggims- " * Rainbow Jellyfish- " * Rainbow Jellyfish (held)- " * Parrot- " * Parrot (held)- " * Parrot Pirate- " * Cormorant (held)- " * Seagull- " * Seagull (held)- " * Seagull (in water)- " * Seagull (held, in water)- " * Toucan- " * Toucan (held)- " * Cormorant- " * Cormorant (held)- " * Doydoy- " * Doydoy (held)- " * Doydoy Nest- " * Doydoy Feather- " * Doydoy Egg- " * Hatching Doydoy Egg- " * Fried Doydoy Egg- " * Baby Doydoy- " * Baby Doydoy (held)- " * Teen Doydoy- " * Teen Doydoy (held)- " * Wobster- " * Fishermerm- " Hamlet * Banker- " * Banker (sleeping)- " * Banker (dead)- " * Beautician- " * Beautician (sleeping)- " * Beautician (dead)- " * Collector- " * Collector (sleeping)- " * Collector (dead)- " * Erudite- " * Erudite (sleeping)- " * Erudite (dead)- " * Farmer- " * Farmer (sleeping)- " * Farmer (dead)- " * Florist- " * Florist (sleeping)- " * Florist (dead)- " * Hatmaker- " * Hatmaker (sleeping)- " * Hatmaker (dead)- " * Hunter- " * Hunter (sleeping)- " * Hunter (dead)- " * Mayor Truffleston- " * Mayor Truffleston (sleeping)- " * Mayor Truffleston (dead)- " * Miner- " * Miner (sleeping)- " * Miner (dead)- " * Professor- " * Professor (sleeping)- " * Professor (dead)- " * Pig Queen- " * Pig Queen (sleeping)- " * Pig Queen (dead)- " * Shopkeep- " * Shopkeep (sleeping)- " * Shopkeep (dead)- " * Usher- " * Usher (sleeping)- " * Usher (dead)- " * Worker- " * Worker (sleeping)- " * Worker (dead)- " * Kingfisher- " * Kingfisher (held)- " * Parrot- " * Parrot (held)- " * Pigeon- " * Pigeon (held)- " * Dung Beetle- " * Dung Beetle (without Dung Ball)- " * Dung Beetle (sleeping)- " * Dung Beetle (dead)- " * Glowfly- " * Pangolden- " * Peawgawk- " * Peawgawk (hiding)- " * Peawgawk (sleeping)- " * Peawgawk (dead)- " * Peagawk Plume- " * Peep Hen- " * Piko- " * Orange Piko- " * Thunderbird- " * Thunder Feather- " Mobs - Tallbird family Base Game * Tallbird- " * Tallbird Nest (with egg)- " * Tallbird Nest (empty)- " * Tallbird Egg- " * Fried Tallbird Egg- " * Hatching Tallbird Egg- " * Hatching Tallbird Egg (dead, eating the egg)- " * Hatching Tallbird Egg (too hot)- " * Hatching Tallbird Egg (too cold)- " * Hatching Tallbird Egg (long time left)- " * Hatching Tallbird Egg (short time left)- " * Smallbird- " * Smallbird (hungry)- " * Smallbird (starving)- " * Smallish Tallbird- " * Smallish Tallbird (hungry)- " * Smallish Tallbird (starving, attacking)- " * Pecked by a Smallish Tallbird- " Mobs - Bosses Base Game * Treeguard- " * Treeguard (lumpy)- " * Spider Queen- " * Spiderhat- " * Deerclops- " * Deerclops Eyeball- " * Ancient Guardian- " * Guardian's Horn- " Reign of Giants * Bearger- " * Thick Fur- " * Moose/Goose- " * Moose/Goose Egg and Nest- " * Mosling- " * Down Feather- " * Dragonfly- " * Scales- " * Lava Spit (hot)- " * Lava Spit (cool)- " Shipwrecked * Palm Treeguard- " * Quacken- " * Quacken Tentacle- " * Chest of the Depths- " * Quacken Beak- " * Sealnado- " * Sealnado (failed attack)- " * Sealnado (seal form)- " * Turbine Blades- " * Magic Seal- " * Tiger Shark- " * Eye of the Tiger Shark- " * Shark Gills- " Hamlet * Pugalisk- " * Snake Bone- " * Petrifying Bones- " * Pugalisk Skull- " * Queen Womant- " * Royal Crown- " * Dark Tatters- " * Large Iron Hulk- " Mobs - Other Base Game * Maxwell- "Looks like a man who could answer some of my quandaries." * Pig King- "From his demeanor I can surmise he's an influential pig, keen on trade." * Wes (trapped)- "A performance artist! Who could have imprisoned him like this?" * Abigail- " Reign of Giants * Bigfoot- "It must be infatuated with the soundwaves of a particular frequency." Shipwrecked * Soggy Monkey (Wilbur)- "I should wake him before he dies of exposure. But how?" * Yaarctopus- "Intriguing! That sleepy cephalopod wishes to engage in trade!" Hamlet * Maxameleon- "I've only just arrived and already I've made a discovery." * BFB (head)- "If I'm lucky I'll be swallowed and I can glimpse its extraordinary insides!" * BFB (leg)- "The phalanges of an enormous fowl!" * BFB (tail)- "the posterior plumage of a giant fowl. How fascinating!" * Wilba (locked)- " Food - Meats Base Game * Egg- "Raw egg will unquestionably cause indigestion." * Egg (cooked)- "Mmm mmm! Palatable protein." * Meat- "A fascinating display of Voronoi patterns." * Cooked Meat- "Theoretically it won't cause stomach upset." * Jerky- "Theoretically, it's less susceptible to spoilage now." * Morsel- "A tiny bit of protein. I will need to cook it though." * Cooked Morsel- "Based on past experiments, I deduce I can eat this." * Small Jerky- "Ah, this should tide me over for a while." * Monster Meat- "Interesting, it is neither a red meat nor a white meat." * Cooked Monster Meat- "An interesting experiment. Shall I risk it?" * Monster Jerky- "Edible, but not enticing." * Leafy Meat- "I can say with certainty that consuming this will cause me distress." * Cooked Leafy Meat- "A wholly unusual chimera of meat and vegetation." * Drumstick- "Raw fowl is not something I'd like to experiment eating." * Fried Drumstick- "A protein packed appendage I can consume!" * Fish- "Remarkable! Upon its death, 'X's appear on its eyes." * Cooked Fish- "I shall endeavor to avoid the bones." * Eel- "As is, my stomach can't take it." * Cooked Eel- "Smells delicious. Perhaps I may consume it." * Koalefant Trunk- "Fascinating! Even its trunk changes color!" * Winter Koalefant Trunk- "It has an extra layer of insulation for the winter time." * Koalefant Trunk Steak- "A parboiled proboscis." * Frog Legs- "I predict my stomach will reject this foodstuff." * Cooked Frog Legs- "Oh! A rare delicacy I can enjoy!" * Batilisk Wing- "Oddly heavy for a flying appendage." * Cooked Batilisk Wing- "Shall I experiment on its edibility?" Shipwrecked * Dead Dogfish- "The only instance of ears on a fish I have ever encountered." * Dead Swordfish- "What a perfectly pernicious proboscis!" * Tropical Fish- "A beautiful fish! But I dare not consume it raw." * Dead Jellyfish- "Based on past experience, I should not consume this raw." * Cooked Jellyfish- "Ringlets of ever increasing circumference." * Dead Rainbow Jellyfish- "I'm quite convinced eating raw seafood would result in disaster." * Cooked Rainbow Jellyfish- "Wonderful! Its chromatic variations were preserved!" * Dried Jellyfish- "Of a chewy consistency. Not unlike tar." * Raw Fish- "My experiments eating raw seafood always end in disaster." * "Ballphin Free" Tuna- "What an extraordinary opening device!" * Fish Steak- "The grilling makes it easily digestible." * Fish Morsel- "Even miniscule amounts of raw fish will cause my intestines harm." * Cooked Fish Morsel- "Ah. It should be okay for me to consume it now." * Limpets- "I will refrain from eating this in its raw form." * Cooked Limpets- "Theoretically it will cause me less stomach upset in this form." * Mussel- "Consuming raw seafood never produces favorable results for me." * Cooked Mussel- "Significantly more pleasurable when consumed cooked." * Roe- "Presumably, fish will hatch from this ovum." * Cooked Roe- "The act of cooking has organized the roe into rows. Curious..." * Neon Quattro- "Quite an exotic selection of fish here. All inedible raw." * Cooked Neon Quattro- "A pleasant enough presentation." * Pierrot Fish- "I predict disastrous consequences if I eat raw fish." * Cooked Pierrot Fish- "Now where did the head go?" * Purple Grouper- "A beautiful fish. Even dead." * Cooked Purple Grouper- "Good, it still contains the bones. They're a great source of calcium!" * Shark Fin- "Structurally superior at avoiding aerodynamic drag. Also, it's good in soup." * Dead Wobster- "I do not want to experiment with eating raw seafood." * Delicious Wobster- "Its muscular cephalothorax makes for some good eatin'." * Bile-Covered Slop- "I can reasonably deduce this will end in gastrointestinal distress." * Dragoon Heart- "A first-rate source of exothermic energy." Hamlet * Poison Dartfrog Legs- "Observations lead me to conclude this will cause me harm." * Cooked Dartfrog Legs- "Relatively less detrimental than before." * Gummy Slug- "Their slimy composition will most certainly cause stomach upset." * Cooked Gummy Slug- "Lancing these with a stick makes them slightly more appetizing." Food - Fruits Base Game * Berries- "Oh no. I couldn't possibly eat these." * Roasted Berries- "In theory I can digest this mush of fruit." * Cave Banana- "A fruit that grows in a cave environment. Fascinating!" * Cooked Cave Banana- "I do hope I can digest this without consequences." * Dragon Fruit- "Quite colorful, but not good for my digestion." * Prepared Dragon Fruit- "Ah! Food I can consume!" * Durian- "Not anything I want to experiment with eating." * Extra Smelly Durian- "A consumable psychic attack!" * Pomegranate- "A rare fruit, but I'd rather not eat it raw." * Sliced Pomegranate- "Looks delicious. I do hope I can consume this." Reign of Giants * Watermelon- "Too sweet for my stomach." * Grilled Watermelon- "I am able to consume it in this form." Shipwrecked * Coconut- "It must be cloven to get to the meat." * Halved Coconut- "I cannot eat it, but I can admire its concave curve." * Roasted Coconut- "Ah! Roasted coconut. I enjoy its effects on my taste receptors." Food - Vegetables Base Game * Carrot- "Looks nutritious. But I cannot eat it like this." * Roasted Carrot- "My stomach should be able to process this in its current form." * Corn- "A fascinating display of Voronoi patterns." * Popcorn- "Tasty treats formed from a influx of energy." * Eggplant- "I can reliably predict this will upset my stomach." * Braised Eggplant- "Braising is scientifically proven to settle my stomach." * Pumpkin- "I predict it will make for an excellent lantern." * Hot Pumpkin- "A bit of cooked vegetable is good for the constitution." * Red Cap- "Liable to cause me intestinal distress in its current form." * Cooked Red Cap- "I can reasonably deduce this will cause me psychic harm." * Green Cap- "Raw fungus is not something my stomach can process." * Cooked Green Cap- "I deduce the cooking has made it more digestible." * Blue Cap- "This most certainly will not agree with me." * Cooked Blue Cap- "Good for the clarity of mind." * Glow Berry- "Bioluminescence or radioluminescence?" * Lichen- "It's inadvisable that I should consume this without cooking it first." Reign of Giants * Cactus Flesh- "Consuming this in its current state is inadvisable." * Cooked Cactus Flesh- "The cooking process has made it better for my constitution." * Cactus Flower- "This flower would be quite edible provided I can cook it." Shipwrecked * Seaweed- "If consumed in its current condition, it's bound to cause me intestinal distress." * Roasted Seaweed- "Previous experiments have proven it is edible in this form." * Dried Seaweed- "Devoid of its moisture, it is actually quite tasty." * Sweet Potato (planted)- "Cultivating quite nicely." * Sweet Potato- "Consuming raw potatoes is never a good idea. Even sweet ones." * Cooked Sweet Potato- "Quite a delicious snack." * Coffee Beans- "I will need to roast it before I can consume it without ill effect." * Roasted Coffee Beans- "Has an ephemeral effect on my adrenal gland." Hamlet * Aloe- "Theoretically, consuming this has health benefits. But it only causes me pain." * Cooked Aloe- "Presumably some of its health benefits have been retained." * Asparagus- "These fibrous shoots will undoubtedly cause me stomach upset." * Cooked Asparagus- "High in vitamin A and dietary fibre. I find it pleasing to consume." * Bean Bugs- "These would most certainly cause intestinal distress." * Cooked Bean Bugs- "Slightly more edible now." * Lotus Flower- "Theoretically, it's edible. Though I should cook it to avoid stomach problems." * Cooked Lotus Root- "A salubrious plant capable of boosting mental wellness." * Nettle- "A large leaf nettle plant native to these parts. Also it smells funny." * Radish- "All evidence suggests I will not react well to its spiciness." * Cooked Radish- "A tiny snack of cooked vegetables." * Tuber- "Given my delicate constitution, I'll refrain from eating it raw." * Fried Tuber- "Even the stems are edible when they are cooked." * Blooming Tuber- "Strange. It has the faint scent of solanine." * Fried Blooming Tuber- "Ah, the petals of the corolla are a nice touch." Food - Crock Pot Base Game * Bacon and Eggs- "Theoretically, my stomach will process this with no ill effects." * Butter Muffin- "A curative confectionary. And one I can eat!" * Dragonpie- "Theoretically, it could feed me for days!" * Fishsticks- "Fascinating! Where has the stick gone to?" * Fish Tacos- "Quite delicious concoction of fish and corn." * Fist Full of Jam- "I predict eating this will be an enjoyable experience." * Froggle Bunwich- "Ah. Some sustenance I can digest." * Fruit Medley- "A lovely concoction of consumables." * Honey Ham- "A veritable feast of meat and sweetener." * Honey Nuggets- "Tiny morsels of sweet protein. Excellent for my digestion." * Kabobs- "The stick in this meat has added to its consumability." * Mandrake Soup- "Death has not prevented that vegetable from enjoying a bath." * Meatballs- "These round spheres of meat should be digestible." * Meaty Stew- "Ah yes. This looks exquisite." * Monster Lasagna- "A pungent pasta that will no doubt do me harm." * Pierogi- "Pockets of victuals." * Powdercake- "This would give my stomach a turn. I dare not eat it." * Pumpkin Cookies- "What a delightful recipe!" * Ratatouille- "Finally a simple dish which won't cause me intestinal distress." * Stuffed Eggplant- "Erupting with nourishment." * Taffy- "Comprised mostly of honey. But I am not complaining." * Turkey Dinner- "I do hope my stomach can take it." * Unagi- "I do hope this doesn't cause stomach upset." * Waffles- "Waffles made without flour. What a wonderful place this is!" * Wet Goop- "Completely devoid of nutrition and sustenance." Reign of Giants * Flower Salad- "Edible flowers! I shall consume them with gusto!" * Guacamole- "Those underground mammal snouts make for a tasty treat!" * Ice Cream- "Happily, ice cream tastes the same here." * Melonsicle- "Has an endothermic effect on internal temperatures." * Spicy Chili- "Letting off an incredible amount of thermal energy." * Trail Mix- "Fascinating. A translucent bag just spontaneously materialized!" Shipwrecked * Banana Pop- "Quite efficient in lowering my internal temperature. Tastes good too." * Bisque- "I prefer my soup to be above my internal temperature. But it is edible." * California Roll- "Delightful! A motley of seafood wrapped up into cylinders." * Ceviche- "Curious. Where did the lime come from?" * Coffee- "Interesting. Caffeinated beverages have a heightened effect here." * Jelly-O Pop- "Strangely enough, this does not cause me stomach upset." * Lobster Bisque- "Its exoskeleton is still a marvelous shade of blue." * Lobster Dinner- "I do like watching its exoskeleton turn red." * Seafood Gumbo- "Still contains the skeletal remains of a fish." * Shark Fin Soup- "Ah. Shark fin soup. Just the thing to settle my stomach." * Surf 'n' Turf- "There is a lot of meat based protein in this concoction." * Fresh Fruit Crepes- "Buttery bounty of a berry blintz!" * Monster Tartare- "I suppose a culinary experiment is in order." * Mussel Bouillabaise- "A hearty broth of molluscs is good for the digestion." * Sweet Potato Souffle- "A hearty vegetable meal. Good for the constitution." * Caviar- "Where did I get that glass jar? Curious..." * Tropical Bouillabaisse- "A delicious concoction of water borne animals!" Hamlet * Asparagus Soup- "Ah. Who wouldn't find this shade of green immensely appetising." * Feijoada- "A somewhat tolerable purpose for those bouncing beans." * Gummy Cake- "Its rubbery texture reminds me of the desserts of my youth!" * Hard Shell Tacos- "Who knew insect carapaces could be so tasty?!" * Iced Tea- "Evidence would suggest my tea got cold." * Nettle Rolls- "The coiled fronds of a nettle plant which serve as allergy medication." * Snake Bone Soup- "The skeletal remains should add some calcium to my diet." * Spicy Vegetable Stinger- "Ah. A daily dose of vegetables restores the mental faculties." * Steamed Ham Sandwich- "Delightfully devilish." * Tea- "A rodent based broth that tastes remarkably like tea!" Food - Other Base Game * Seeds- "I cannot eat them like this. They're better off in the ground." * Carrot Seeds- "I cannot eat them like this." * Corn Seeds- "I should plant this so it will germinate." * Dragon Fruit Seeds- "It could be planted, provided I find suitable soil." * Durian Seeds- "Theoretically, these will grow durians." * Eggplant Seeds- "These need a nutrient rich soil to grow." * Pomegranate Seeds- "Seeds to be planted for gardening." * Pumpkin Seeds- "Fantastic! I wonder what crops it will yield." * Toasted Seeds- "A nice, light digestible snack." * Honey- "Suitable for an ingredient, but raw honey actuates my stomach problems." * Butterfly Wings- "Delightful! Deceased butterfly wings have medicinal properties here." * Butter- "Butter does wonders for my stomach." * Rot- "No longer ideal for consuming." * Rotten Egg- "Smells sulfuric. Excellent!" * Phlegm- "Based on past experience, I hope I do not have to consume this." Reign of Giants * Roasted Birchnut- "Cooking this has no doubt angered those possessed trees." * Electric Milk- "Smells curiously of ozone and lactate." * Watermelon Seeds- "The seed of a watermelon." Shipwrecked * Blubber- "There is a high probability this will cause intestinal distress." * Brainy Matter- "I would like to eat it, but it would cost intestinal distress." * Sweet Potato Seeds- "Evidently, it will grow sweet potatoes." Hamlet * Clippings- "Clippings of a perennial plant which provide evidence I have performed a service." * Cooked Seed Pod- "Of a chewy consistency. Evidently, it's good for you." * Flytrap Stalk- "Theoretically edible, but undoubtedly I'll find a better use for it." * Nectar- " * Magic Water- "Evidence would suggest it needs to be planted to be fully implemented." * Aloe Seeds- "Evidence would suggest these will grow aloe." * Asparagus Seeds- "Theoretically these will need to be planted to germinate." * Radish Seeds- "The embryonic form of a radish plant." Misc Items Base Game * Blueprint- "What an ingenious design!" * Gears- "Remarkably versatile cogs! They could fit some of my creations." * Ashes- "Nothing but burnt carbon." * Ashes of item- "I believe it is a burnt bone." * Red Gem- "The geometric cut to this gem appears to optimally focus exothermic energy." * Blue Gem- "Its geometrical shape concentrates endothermic energy." * Yellow Gem- "A study in proper proportion of sines of angles of incidence and refraction." * Green Gem- "Geometric optics at work." * Orange Gem- "Curious, prismatic shapes such as this never occur naturally." * Beard Hair- "Facial hair that can be used for the manufacturing of belongings." * Manure- "A remarkably massive mound of manure!" * Guano- "Those bats produce a curiously large mound of dung for such small creatures." * Melty Marbles- "Glass blown into spheres and fused together." * Fake Kazoo- "A shame it's broken. I enjoy the sound of a thin membrane vibrating in a hollow tube." * Gord's Knot- "Curious. Some force prevents me from untying it." * Gnome- "How strange. Who would need such things here?" * Tiny Rocketship- "Marvelous! I would very much like one on a bigger scale." * Frazzled Wires- "Ingenius! Color coding wires would make them easier to distinguish their composition." * Ball and Cup- "There's a trick to it. I know it!" * Hardened Rubber Bung- "I would love to know this got here." * Mismatched Buttons- "Buttons. But none fit my clothing." * Second-hand Dentures- "Has someone lost their dental work?" * Lying Robot- "A rudimentary design, lifeless and uninspiring." * Dessicated Tentacle- "Marvelous! A severed limb!" * Dwarf Star- "It's particularly good at focusing light." Reign of Giants * Webber's Skull- "Wonderful! The skull of an arachnid humanoid hybrid." * Bone Shards- "Dense and sharp! Quite optimal for weapon crafting." * Old Bell Blueprint- "Inspired! Absolutely inspired!" Shipwrecked * Venom Gland- " * Dubloons- " * Hail- " * Message in a Bottle- " * Spoiled Fish- " * Snake Oil- "Ah, I made a fortune selling such concoctions in my youth." * Harpoon- " * Trident- " * Peg Leg- " * Orange Soda- " * Voodoo Doll- " * Ukulele- " * License Plate- " * Ancient Vase- " * Brain Cloud Pill- " * Wine Bottle Candle- " * Broken AAC Device- " * One True Earring- " * Old Boot- " * Sextant- " * Toy Boat- " * Soaked Candle- " * Sea Worther- " * Iron Key- " * Bone Key- " * Golden Key- " * Tarnished Crown- " Hamlet * Oinc- " * Tenpiece Oinc- " * Centapiece Oinc- " * Clippings- " * Lost Idol- " * Lost Totem- " * Relic Fragment- " * The Blue Sow- " * The Jeweled Truffle- " * Pherostone- " * Alloy- " * Chitin- " * Stalking Stick- " * Deed of home ownership- " * Regal Scepter- " * Royal Gallery Key- " * Key to the City- " * Statue of Queen Malfalfa- " * Post Card of the Royal Palace- " * Can of Silly String- " Adventure Mode Base Game * Failed- "I've failed this time, but I will try again!" * Divining Rod (before picked up from its starting base)- " * Divining Rod- " * Divining Rod (cold)- " * Divining Rod (warm)- " * Divining Rod (warmer)- " * Divining Rod (hot)- " * Divining Rod Holder- " * Divining Rod Holder (ready to unlock)- " * Divining Rod Holder (unlocked)- " * Maxwell's Door- "An inspired design! I must talk with the inventor!" * Maxwell's Phonograph- "Ah, the Gramophone ML-77. I know it well." * Maxwell's Light- "A light source that sensitive to motion! Revolutionary!" * Maxwell Statue- "I would very much like to talk to him." * Maxwell's Tooth Trap- " * Maxwell's Tooth Trap (went off)- " * Sick Worm Hole- " * Nightmare Lock- "Interesting. Previous ones weren't so inundated with darkness." * Nightmare Throne- "I've found it! The portal that can link worlds! The throne of ultimate power!!" * Male Character on Nightmare Throne- "I do so wish I could supplant him." * Female Character on Nightmare Throne- "I must discover a way to transfer our positions." * Other Character on Nightmare Throne- "Is that...? But it couldn't be!" Announcements Base Game * Generic- " * Freedom- " * Freezing- " * Battlecry- " * Battlecry (prey)- " * Battlecry (Pig)- " * Battlecry (Spider)- " * Battlecry (Spider Warrior)- " * Leaving combat- " * Leaving combat (prey)- " * Leaving combat (Pig)- " * Leaving combat (Spider)- " * Leaving combat (Spider Warrior)- " * Activated a Bee Mine- " * Dusk- " * Entering darkness- " * Entering light- " * Doing things in the dark- " * Failed to do something- " * Failed to craft something- " * Failed to give something- " * Trying to sleep during the day- " * Trying to sleep during day in a cave- " * Trying to sleep when too hungry- " * Trying to sleep near monsters- " * Trying to give item to a busy mob- " * Trying to give item to a dead mob- " * Trying to give item to a sleeping mob- " * Not enough fertilizer- " * Hounds are coming- " * Depths Worms are coming- " * Deerclops is coming- " * Inventory full- " * Can't rummage (generic)- " * Can't store (generic/full)- " * Can't store (invalid item)- " * Can't cook (generic)- " * Can't cook (too far)- " * Can't shave (generic)- " * Can't shave (nothing left)- " * Can't shave (beefalo awake)- " * Can't write on sign (generic)- " * Eating- " * Eating (stale food)- " * Eating (spoiled food)- " * Eating (painful food)- " * Hungry- " * Triggered trap- " * Torch out- " * Pricked- " * Object broken, fixable- " * Earthquake- " Reign of Giants * Lightning miss- " * Overheating- " * Tree Shelter- " * Wetness (low)- " * Wetness (medium)- " * Wetness (high)- " * Wetness (highest)- " * Dropping tool while wet- " * Smoldering Item- " * Burnt- " * Giant arrival- " * Trying to sleep on fire- " Shipwrecked * Volcano eruption warning- " * Volcano eruption- " * Sea Hounds are coming- " * Crocodogs are coming- " * Sealnado is coming- " * Map border approaching- " * Entering map border- " * Exiting map border- " * Riding wave- " * Boat losing durability- " * Boat leak- " * Boat sinking- " * Trawl Net full- " * Crabbit escape- " * Wrong world- " Hamlet * Cannot read Deed of home ownership (wrong area)- " * Coughing- " * Digging in Dung Pile- ** " ** " ** " * Fog coming- * Hitting Pugalisk in armored section- ** " ** " ** " * Sneezing- " * Vampire Bats are coming- " Exclusive to PS4 * Accomplishment- " * Accomplishment completed- " Unimplemented * Maxwell's Head- " * Deadly Feast- " * Skull Chest- " * Golden Pitchfork- " * Boat- " * Home- " * Sunk Boat- " * Lava Pit- " * Lava Pit (normal)- " * Lava Pit (low)- " * Lava Pit (out)- " * Maxwell's Mosquito Trap- " * Maxwell's Mosquito Trap (went off)- " * Tree Clump- " * Pig Tent- " * Poison Frog- " * Peacock- " * Mr. Skittish- " * Swimming Horror- " * Beach Turf- " * Wardrobe (unable to change, generic)- " * Wardrobe (unable to change, on fire)- " * Malfunctioning Novelty Ride- "A teleportation device! Oh why doesn't it work?!" * COFFEEBOT- " * WOODLEGSSAIL- " * BIGFISHINGROD- " * SNAKE_FIRE- " * PIKE_SKULL- " * Baby Water Beefalo (normal and sleeping)- "I deduce it is a juvenile." * CIRCLINGSEAGULL- "I have deduced that it's looking for food." * RAINBOWJELLYJERKY- "The drying process has taken away its color. Curious..." Removed Trivia * Stuff here.